Perfect timing
by Look for a star
Summary: I decide to write a kakashi one shot this time. So please enjoy! :)


**"Sasuke can you teach me that jutsu? Please..." I hold my hands together in a pleading gesture, however he just ignored me.**

**"Oh come on…" I whined, "Kakashi-sensei is on mission, Sakura is too busy to teach me and Naruto doesn't even know this jutsu existed!"**

**"And you really want to learn this jutsu?" Sasuke observed my expression to make sure that this was not one of my pranks again as I suppose when you pulled too much pranks on Sasuke, he will start doubting your intention.**

**"Yes, I truly want to learn this jutsu." I put on a very serious face and purposely emphasized on the word 'truly' so Sasuke would believe me.**

**He sighed in defeat, "Alright, I'll teach you."**

**"Take a deep breath. Relax. Now focus all your chakra energy at a point. " I followed his instruction.**

**Just as I was about to gather all my chakra together, someone bumped into me. And the result is me accidently kissed Sasuke on the cheek.**

**"I'm so sorry! I didn't do it on purpose! I swear!" As I quickly tried to explain to him that it was not one of my pranks again as after all if Sasuke is angry with me, who will be teaching me then?**

**Fortunately he understood but I don't think his fangirls are as understanding as he was. I checked our surrounding to see if there was any fangirls, well all I can say was that there were a hundred pairs of glowing red eyes glaring right back at me.**

**"Sasuke. Fan go!" I barely finished my words before I started running as fast as my legs could carry me. I made a horrible mistake by looking behind me; the fan girls were on a rampage and they all were charging right at me. At the moment, I knew if they caught me, they will not return me in one piece.**

** _ . _**

**This is not good. I can't continue running like this, I need to find some place to hide. So I ran into the forest hoping that the trees were able to provide some sort of a hiding place for me. Upon reaching an old sakura tree, I jump onto one of the branches to hide. After a while, a group of fan girls ran past the tree, cursing and screaming that they will have my head. Those fan girls have noses like hound dog, if I stay here for too long they are going to find me. I tried to think of a hiding place while getting down from the tree.**

**Suddenly, a man in black cloak grabbed my waist from behind and covering my mouth with his gloved hand. I was about to reach for my kunai, but when the man removed the hood of his cloak; it's Kakashi-sensei! But wasn't he supposed to be on a mission?**

**"Kakashi-sensei what are you doing here?"**

**"Saving you." He said matter-of-factly.**

**"But-" he placed a finger to my lips to hush me, and then he leaned in toward my face, slowly closing the gap between us while trying to cover me with his cloak.**

**"This way the fan girls will think that we are kissing and they won't be able to see you." He whispered.**

**I don't think the fan girls are dumb enough to fall for it but desperate time called for desperate measures.**

**"Darn it! Where is she?" They're here!**

**"Maybe we should ask the couple over there." Every muscle in my body was frozen and I try not to make any sudden movement.**

**"Tsk. Don't you see they are busy kissing?"**

**"But I know she is around here somewhere, I can smell her scent." What did I said? They have noses like hound dog…**

**"We'll look somewhere else, let's not disturb them."**

**When they finally left, I let out a breath of relief I can't believe they actually brought it. Then I noticed how close we were to each other; the way his warm breath fanning my cheeks and I could hear the sound of his heartbeat.**

**"K-kakashi sensei I think they're gone, you can let go of me now." He quickly let go of me.**

**"Sensei aren't you suppose to be on mission now?"**

**"I finished my mission early." he explained, "But I saw that you were in trouble so I decided to help."**

**"Oh well then thanks for your help."**

**"I'll walk you home." He offered and I accepted it.**

**Just as we were walking he asked, "What have you done to Sasuke this time that his fangirls want to kill you."**

**"I accidently kissed him on his cheek…but I swear it was an accident!"**

**"You kissed Sasuke?" Kakashi-sensei chuckled.**

**"On his cheek!" I immediately corrected him.**

**"You know for a sensei who is always late, you sure have a good sense of timing for rescuing people." I was desperate to change the topic and divert his attention to something else.**

**"Is that an insult or compliment?"**

**"Me? Insulting you, Sensei? Well now I'm insulted." Faking a gasp and trying to look hurt.**

**"Oh do accept my apology, my dear lady." He pretends to take off his imaginary top hat while he mocked a bow.**

**Apology accepted, my dear sir." I curtsied. We looked at each other and broke into fits of giggle.**

**I suddenly realized something, "Wait a minute! You're a sensei, all you have to do is ask them to stop and they would listen to you. Then why are we doing all this? "**

** "Now if I did that, what fun would that be?" He winked at me. **


End file.
